Havoc, Mustang, and Mew
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Havoc mengunjungi Mustang dan mengetahui bahwa superiornya itu memelihara seekor kucing. Mustang memelihara kucing?


**Havoc, Mustang, and Mew**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by BlackKiss'Valentine

Summary : Havoc mengunjungi Mustang dan mengetahui bahwa superiornya itu memelihara seekor kucing. Mustang memelihara kucing?

* * *

Jam 10 malam di Central City ketika Havoc memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah apartemen di salah satu jalanan yang sudah agak sepi. Havoc, dengan rokok terselip di sudut bibirnya yang mendadak tersenyum, keluar dari mobil dan mulai menjejak anak tangga, memasuki lobi dan menaiki tangga lagi. Pada akhirnya, ia sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kamar seorang Mustang.

_Tok, tok._

Perlu jeda 3-4 detik sebelum pada akhirnya suara Mustang menembus pintu yang tertutup itu. "Siapa?"

Dan lagi, Havoc kita (?) senyumnya mengembang.

"Ini aku, Havoc." jawabnya.

Lalu kembali detik-detik paling hening dalam sejarah terulang, diikuti jawaban yang bernada _sedikit beda_ _dari biasanya _terseru dari Mustang yang kira-kira sudah berada dibalik pintu. "Sebentar..."

Voila! Munculah Mustang dan ...errr, yang langsung bertengger di pintunya sendiri._ "Ha ha ha!"_ tawa Havoc dalam hati melihatnya.

"Ngapain kau kesini, Havoc?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Sekalian mengobrol panjang lebar tentang apa saja... _Terserah._ Aku bosan di rumah."

Mustang mengangkat tangan dan memulai _stretching_, "Jangan meracau, Havoc. Aku sudah capek."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Lihat kau ; masih memakai kemeja dan celana kulot kemiliteran? Kau mau tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu?" paksa Havoc. " Ayolah, temani aku dan barangkali untuk sedikit... minum."

"Aku tidak punya bir." jawab Mustang.

"Kalau Scotch Whisky ?" seringai Havoc.

"...Tidak." Mustang tegas.

"Kalau gitu kita berbincang dengan segelas air keran saja."

"Ah, yang itu sedang rusak. Pipanya bocor dan petugas menghentikan alirannya ke kamarku. Sudah seminggu ini aku mandi di kantor."

"Uh!"

"Bukan mauku, Havoc. Dan tolong jangan lakukan apapun maumu itu malam ini. Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Biasanya kita minum sampa lewat tengah malam dan tidak apa!"

"Tapi tidak dengan hari ini."

Havoc mengernyit pada atasannya itu dan bertanya dengan raut bersungguh-sungguh, "Kau sembunyikan sesuatu, kolonel?"

Mustang menatap tajam Havoc untuk membalasnya, _meyakinkannya_. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk."

"..."

"Ada _siapa_?"

"..."

"..."

"...Kucing?"

"Hah? Apa kucingnya lucu?" tanya Havoc berbinar.

"Yah, _dia sangat manis_—Hei...!"

"Huahaha! Kau pelihara kucing, chief?" tawa Havoc, melihat takjub yang berbunyikan '_Jangan bercanda kamu, Roy_' ke arah Mustang yang menghela nafas secara patetik.

"Terserah kau. Kucingnya sekarang didalam, dikamarku."

"Ow, itu bukan alasan yang baik untuk menolakku! Kita 'kan tidak akan bicara didalam kamarmu! 2 pria, malam hari, bicara dalam kamar? Kau sinting." kata Havoc sambil sedikit bergidik.

"Dia sudah mengacak-acak kamarku. Aku baru akan membereskannya, _atau aku takkan bisa tidur_!" Mustang mempertahankan penolakannya.

"_Tinggalkan_! Biasanya juga kau berantakan..." Havoc memaksa masuk dan badannya dicegah oleh lengan Mustang yang kemudian menghalangi pintu.

"**TIDAK!"**

"... ! ?" Havoc terkejut superiornya sebegitu menolaknya.

"Errr... Maksudku, ruang tamu juga di acak-acaknya." ucap Mustang. "Dan lagi... DIA BUANG AIR DIDEKAT SOFA."

**Klotak!**

Sepertinya sesuatu terjatuh dari kamar Mustang. Mustang dan Havoc terdiam sesaat.

"Nah, kau dengar, bukan? _Dia akan menghancurkan kamarku!_ Wow! Padahal disana ada vas bunga yang baru kubeli... Gawat, aku harus membelikannya kandang besok. Gimana, Havoc? Kau tak jadi bicara bukan? Oke, selamat malam, saudaraku!" kata Mustang yang mulai mendorong keluar subordinatnya itu. "He-Hei... Aku tidak berkata seperti i—"

Percuma.

"O-Oh! Benar juga! Kau kan alergi bulu kucing! Kau bisa mati sesak nafas kalau kena bulu kucing!" Mustang masih saja mendorong Havoc menjauhi pintu kamarnya.

"_Tung—_!"

"Aku lelah! Sampai besok ya, Havoc! Telepon saja Fuery kalau kau punya masalah dengan pacarmu! Bye!" dan Mustang berhasil mendorong Havoc kedepan tangga, kemudian melarikan diri memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

Ada-ada saja.

Havoc berdecak dan menyalakan satu lagi batang rokoknya. Ia menuruni tangga dan kembali menyusuri jalanan di lobi. Ia terus berjalan dengan air muka sebal-tapi-senang (?) karena ia yakin telah membaca salah satu papan peraturan yang tertempel didinding lobi :

**NO PETS ALLOWED.**

Ditambah sebuah 'pemandangan ganjil' ketika ia keluar dari bar di ujung jalan apartemen Mustang tadi, _mungkin bukti yang takkan terbantahkan bahkan oleh seorang Mustang._

"Gagal, tapi tak buruk juga mengetahuinya..." dan Havoc mengendarai lagi mobilnya yang belum sempat mendingin setelah ia parkirkan. Ia menjauh, pergi dari apartemen itu, sambil bersiul.

* * *

Roy membuka pintu kamarnya dan disambut oleh acungan Tokalev dari 'kucing pirang'-nya yang manis.

"BODOH SEKALI KAU, ROY!"

* * *

A/N : Ada yang gak paham? Ha ha ha... Review!


End file.
